The present invention relates to a rotor of a permanently excited synchronous machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Permanently excited synchronous machines have permanent magnets in or on their rotor. Various options exist of providing permanent magnets in or on the rotor. A fixing of these permanent magnets is required particularly when permanent magnets are to be arranged within the rotor.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved rotor for a permanently excited synchronous machine to obviate prior art shortcomings and to exhibit comparatively leakage-resistance while still being easy and robust to manufacture.